Snap Back
by IrishJateFan
Summary: A night spent on an alien planet has surprising consequences for Carter and O'Neill. Will they be able to keep it in the room with their current predicament? Read and find out........ Sam/Jack shipper fic please R


Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Rating: K- T

Sam and Jack shipper fic

A night spent on an alien planet has surprising consequences for Carter and O'Neill. Will they be able to keep it in the room with their current predicament? Read and find out...

_**Snap Back- Chapter One..**_

_SG-1 stepped through the stargate and onto the alien soil, well not so much soil more like rock. The whole planet was covered in razor sharp rock jutting out from the surface_.

J : **" Jeez Carter when you said the terrain was 'rather rocky ' , you weren't lying!" **O' Neill said as he took in his new surroundings.

S: **" Yes sir" **She nodded in agreement **" It kind of reminds me of the Lord of The Rings" **

J: **" Your such a dork Carter!" **O' Neill laughed

S: **" I am not! and your more of a dork than I am ...sir" **she said putting her hands on her hips.

J: **" Oh I am soo not! " **He said defensively.

S: **" Yes you are sir.. hey Daniel!" **she called to him **"is the Colonel a dork?" **She asked

D: **" Yes" **he said plainly.

S : **" See!, your one of us dorks now sir" **she said, flashing him her infamous mega-watt smile and giving him a pat on the back.

J: **" WHAT!" **He said in a high pitched voice.

T: **" I believe we should make haste to the temple the UAV detected, there is a storm coming in from the west" **Teal'c said, raising an eyebrow to the dark clouds approaching.

J: **" Yeah ok lets head out" **O ' Neill ordered

S : **" The temple is approximately 7 clicks from our current position sir" **Carter informed her CO.

J : **" Well then we better get a move on...Hey T do you think I'm a dork?" **O' Neill asked as they walked from the gate.

T: **" Indeed I do " **he said simply.

J : **" Thank you Teal'c..wait.. WHAT?!" **Jack exclaimed.

_Sam was getting way to much enjoyment out of this, but it was fun to see the Colonel freaking out_.

* * *

_SG-1 walked into the Temple dripping wet, absolutely soaked to the skin. The storm caught up with them quicker than they'd expected._

J: **" Ah fer cryin out loud! The waters gone right through my pack! My spare clothes are drenched as well ! "** O' Neill said grumpily looking through his gear.

S: **" Yeah mine as well " **Carter said, reflecting his tone.

D: **" Mine are fine" **Daniel said smugly.

T: **" As are mine" **Teal'c joined in.

J: **" Well good for you both" **O'Neill said, squeezing as much sarcasm into his words as possible.

**" Right lets check this place out , Daniel your with Teal'c, Carter your with me" **He ordered.

S: **" Yes sir, just one second" **She said removing her soaked jacket.

J: **" Carter you'll be freezing without that on" **Jack said.

S: **" Wells there's not much point in wearing a wet jacket sir" **she told him.

J**: " Yeah , well don't say I didn't warn you. Right lets get going" **he said placing a hand on the small of her back ushering her along.

_Well Daniel was in his element , there was walls and walls of alien text to translate and record, Teal'c was happy to keep watch . Carter and the Colonel were searching the building for anything technical that Carter could tinker with_.

S: **" Hey Colonel what does this look like to you? I looks like ancient writing?" **Carter asked him, pointing to the symbol on the floor.

J : **" Erm..."** he mumbled tilting his head in different ways to look at the writng. **" I haven't a clue"**

S**: " Yeah me neither, I'll radio Daniel"**

_**CRACK**_

J**: " What was that?"**

_**CRASH**_

**"" AHHHHHH"" **They screamed..

_**THUMP

* * *

**_

_Jack was the first to regain consciousness , he felt a weight on his legs and he could see a blond mass of hair coming from there._

_He sat up and kept her head in his lap._

J: **" Carter"** He gently shook her.

_-No response _

J: **" Carter!" **He said a little louder.

_- No response_

J: **" Come on Carter wake up!" **He said with good bit of urgency in his voice.

_- Still no response_

J: **" Sam please" **Desperation now evident in his voice.

_- Her eyes finally started to flicker open, for some reason calling her ' Sam' always worked. _

_She has quite a large bump on her head._

S: **"Sir? " **she whispered hoarsely.

J: **" Yeah Carter I'm here" **He told her reassuringly.

S: **" Where are we?"**

J: **" Down in a deep pit, the ground collapsed underneath us. How you feelin' ?" **he asked

S: **" Ahh I can't move my leg" **she grimaced

_There was a large rock trapping it._

J: **" Oh, that doesn't look good, I think it mite be broken"**

S: **" Oh yeah its broken" **she winced in pain when he moved the rock off her leg.

J: **" I'll radio for Daniel... ' Daniel' "**

D**: " Yeah Jack?"**

J**: " Carter and I have fallen down a pit, Carters hurt pretty bad, I think her legs broken, so bring the first aid kit"**

D: **" OK we'll be right there!" **he rushed his words

_Within a few minutes Daniel and Teal'c arrived._

D: **" How did this happen?" **Daniel asked

J: **" We were looking at writing that was on the ground and it just gave way" **Jack explained.

D: **"Sam how you doing?" **Daniel asked her

S: **" Oh just peachy !" **

_Jack couldn't help but smile to himself at her choice of words._

J : **" Daniel throw down the first aid kit"**

D: **" OK , hold on"**

J: **" OWE! not at me fer cryin out loud!"** Jack said angrily, rubbing his head.

D: **"Sorry, well its pretty dark down there, I can barley see you"**

J: **" Wow Danny you think!" **he spat.

S: **" HELLO!! person in pain here!" **Sam butted in. Sometimes they acted like an old married couple.

J: **" Sorry, give my your arm" **Jack said, injecting her with the painkillers.

D: **" We should probably go and get help?" **Daniel stated the obvious.

T: **" I think that would be wise Daniel Jackson, the storm has now passed" **

D: **" Only problem is, its going to take twice as long to get back to the gate because of the damage the storm caused...and to get back here with help...I'd say your stuck here for the night" **Daniel rambled.

J: **" YA THINK!" **Jack raised his voice.

D: **" Jeez you are testy today!" **he retorted

J: **" I'm stuck down a friggen hole ! Of course I'm testy!" **he shouted.

D:** " Right... well we better get a move on then, lets go Teal'c. We'll see you in the morning **" Daniel told the glum pair.

J: **" Yeah we better!" **Jack yelled after him.

S: **" Be careful!"**

J: **" Guess I'm stuck with you then huh?" **Jack joked.

S: **" Wiseass ..sir" **she hit his arm playfully, half in a daze, the pain killers were starting to kick in.

* * *

_Four hours later Sam and Jack were still down the hole. It was now night out, well from what they could tell._

S: **" OK would you rather give a hobo a sponge bath or go out on a date with Marge from level 3?" **Sam asked him.

They were having a great time, its probably the pain meds.

J: **" That's easy, give a hobo a sponge bath of course" **he said very seriously , then they both broke into fits of laughter, only to be fuelled even more when Sam snorted.

S: **" Oh God stop! my sides are gona explode!" **She managed to get out in between laughs.

J: **" Hey your the one who snorted, ya big ol' geek" **He grinned.

S**: " Oi 1 am not a geek...ok I'm a bit of a geek, but your a dork! ...sir...sir dork!" **she laughed giving him a poke.

J: **" I think someone's over medicated" **Jack smiled

S: **" Yeah I think so too"**

_A Yawn finally escaped Sam's lips._

J: **" I think it's time we hit the sack huh?"** Jack said, giving her a small nudge.

S: **" Yeah " **she agreed , stifling a yawn.

J: **" I'll get the blankets... where are the blankets?!" **he said looking around for them.

S: **" Erm Daniel forgot to throw down our bags" **Sam grimaced, it was gona get really cold down there.

J: **" Bloody space-monkey! I'm gona kick his ass! "**Jack cursed.

S: **" I don't even have my jacket"** she shivered, wrapping her arms around herself.

J**: " Well that's what you get for not listening to your wise, old, Colonel" **He said smugly.

S: **" Yeah wise..." **she mumbled

J: **" Hey your the one freezing, not me! I'm nice and cosy" **he grinned, pulling his jacket tighter around him.

S: **" Sir your mean. I guess I'll just freeze, sitting here in the cold, with a broken leg and a head wound..." **she fake pouted and sighed. **" Oh is that a bright light I see at the end of the tunnel"** she pretended to swoon.

J: **" Fine! I guess I can share my jacket...jeez women!"** he sighed taking off his jacket and moving to sit behind her.

J: **"Lean back against me" **he said softly, tension already building between them.

S: **" Yes sir..."** she complied quietly as he covered them both with his jacket.

J: **" Warmer now? " **He asked her.

S: **" Yes sir, much" **she smiled sweetly up at him.

J: **" See I ain't such a meany now am I? " **He smiled

S: **" No I guess not...thank you Jack" **she said shyly, another yawn escaped her.

J: **" Think nothing of it" **he replied and encircled his arms around her waste. **" Now lets get some shut eye"**

S: **" Yes sir" **she said sleepily letting her head fall back to rest under his chin. **" Good night sir"**

J: **" Nite, don't let the symbiots bite" **

S: **" Sir!" **she laughed

J: **" Sorry, sorry, good night Carter"**

_He let his head rest against hers and sleep quickly took them._

_As they both slept peacefully a bright beam of energy engulfed them, passing through their bodies and then disappeared..

* * *

_

_Jack, as usual, was the first to wake. He'd never been more comfortable in his life. Sighing he tightened his arms around the beautiful woman asleep in his arms. _

_Smiling she snuggled into his chest and entwined her fingers with his._

_**J: " I could get use to this...I want to get you to this..." **__Jack thought sadly and if possibly pulled her closer._

**D: " Hey sleeping beauties! Wakey wakey!" **Daniel shouted down, his voice interrupting their blissful moment.

_Their eyes snapped open. At least Jack's jacket concealed their entwined hands. Sam shifted away from him slightly so they weren't so intimately pressed against each other._

**S: " What the ..?" **Sam said in confusion.

**J: " What's wrong?" **Jack asked.

**S: " Erm sir, I can move my leg?" **

Jack gave her a confused look.

**S: " It's not broken sir! Look!" **She exclaimed, flexing her ex-broken leg and jumping to her feet.

**D: " That's very interesting" **Daniel stated the obvious.

**J: " No kidding Danny" **O'Neill said sarcastically, as usual. **" Your head injury is gone too" **he told her, running a thumb over where the slash used to be, sending and involuntary shiver down her spine. Jack noticed and smiled sweetly at her, making her blush.

**D: " Ech-hem" **Daniel interrupted. **" So do you guys wanna get out of there or stand there staring at each other?"**

**S,J: We weren't staring!" **They said in unison.

**J: " Today would be nice Daniel!" **

**D: " Hey guys they're ready now!" **Daniel called for the rescue team.

It didn't take long to get them out of the pit since their injuries had magically disappeared.

**T: " It is good to see you both are unharmed " **Teal'c bowed his head .

**J: " Thanks T , right well lets head back" **O'Neill ordered.

**J: " Carter are you ok ?" **he asked her.

She was still flexing her leg and occasionally stomping it.

**S: " Yeah sir I'm fine, just how can a broken leg heal over night? I just hate being confused" **

**J: " Welcome to my life!" **He grinned **" But then again it was a very nice night" **he said softly, looking at her tenderly and smiling at her sweetly.

**S: " Yeah, yeah it was" **she said shyly, blushing slightly and returning his sweet smile.

They stayed like that for a while, staring into each other's eyes ,remembering the night, the warmth , the safety, the happiness, which they so rarely felt.

**D:" Hey are you guys gona stand there all day!" **Daniel called back to them.

**J: " Yeah space-monkey we're coming!" **Jack shouted, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from Sam's.

* * *

**H: " Major Carter? Your walking? I was told you had a broken leg?" **The strong Texan accent of General Hammond called out to her as SG1 walked down the ramp.

**S: " Yes sir, '**_**had**_**' being the operative word" **she saidrunning her hand over her face.

**H: " I don't understand?" **Hammond said, giving her a perplexed look?

**S: " I don't know what to tell you sir, I woke up this morning and it was healed"** she shrugged.

**H: " Ok, we'll de-brief in an hour after you and the Colonel report to the infirmary" **Hammond ordered.

* * *

**H: " Well Doctor Fraiser couldn't find anything wrong with either of you, your both in perfect health" **Hammond told them as SG1 sat around the briefing table.

**J: " Even my knees aren't giving me any trouble" **Jack grinned widely.

**S: " I've been thinking..."**

**J: " Really!" **he said sarcastically

Rolling her eyes she continued. **" As I was saying, maybe the Colonel and I falling into the pit wasn't an accident, maybe it was meant to happen?" **she explained

**J: "Oh...huh?" **

**D: " Actually Sam, I think you might be right" **Daniel said

**T: " How so Daniel Jackson?" **Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

**D: " From what I can tell from the writing on the walls I've translated so far , the race of aliens who occupied the planet were at the war with the Go'auld, and in one section of the text it says that they set up traps to capture the evil ones" **He said taking in a deep breath.

**J: " And you didn't think about telling Carter and me this because?!" **Jack sneered at Daniel

**D: " Well no since neither of you are Go'aulds, I hope" **Daniel bit back.

**S: " Hold on!" **Sam interrupted** " Daniel you said that the traps were specifically made to catch Go'aulds?"**

**D:" Yes...?" **Daniel gave her a confused look.

**S: " Maybe there is a device in the floor that detects Naquada and just like Teal'c and I can sense a Go'auld because of the Naquada in their blood, so maybe once the devise detects the Naquada it triggers and the floor collapses to trap the Go'auld?" **Sam explained her theory .

**D: " Maybe..." **Daniel nodded

**J: " Ok, so say your right, which is most likely the case, that still doesn't explain how your broken leg was fixed" **Jack said very matter-of-factly.

**S:" No I guess it doesn't sir... I think we should go back to the planet sir, and look for a devise"** She said.

**H: " Not just yet Major, I still want to keep an eye on you and the Colonel and I'm sure you could both do with some rest, I doubt you** **slept very well last night down in that pit?" **

_Daniel mumbled something under his breath and Jack shot him a look that could kill._

**S: " No sir, we didn't" **Sam smiled nervously, trying to keep a blush from rising on her cheeks.

**H: " Alright then dismissed, but just stay on base" **Hammond ordered.

**S,J : " Yes sir" **the two officers answered.

**S: " Well sir I'm going to head to my lab" **she said turning to the Colonel.

**J: " And I'm off to the commissary" **He smiled, patting his stomach **" See you around Carter" **he smiled, and they went their separate ways.

_**J: " Well back to the old routine , back to keeping it in the bloody room! I hate that room!"**__ he thought bitterly to himself._

Suddenly he found himself back in the briefing room, confusingly staring at Sam.

**S: " Colonel?"**

**J: " Carter?" **

**J: " Em didn't we just leave here?" **he asked , her face reflecting the same confused look that was plastered all over his.

**S: " Eh yes sir we did...how about we try leave again?" **she suggested.

**J: " Sure...see you around Carter" **he said and walked away.

But once again they found themselves back facing each other

**S: " Oh boy, I think we might have a problem sir?" **

**J: " Oh yeah!"

* * *

**

_Well? What do you think? should I continue? Please review , any criticism or tips welcome, I'm pretty new at this. _


End file.
